Triggerheart Faintear (Official Images)
This page is for official images of the Triggerheart Unit TH44, for the Ver'mith copy, see Faintear Imitate (Official Images). For fan art, see Triggerheart Faintear (Fan Art). Official illustrations feature artworks drawn by Kazuhiko Kakoi, KOHA. and D1K Gallery TH Enhanced - Faintear Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Faintear.jpg|Control Art of Faintear used in the Player Select, all Stage Clear and Rank In screens Faintear - TH Enhanced Website Profile.jpg|Faintear's profile from Alchemist's TH Enhanced Website. For some reason, Faintear Imitate is depicted on the background. Chibi Faintear.jpg|Chibi Faintear Triggerheart Faintear - Control Art 01.jpg|Control Art of Faintear from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Triggerheart Faintear - Control Art 02.jpg|Control Art of Faintear from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Triggerheart Faintear - Control Art 03.jpg|Control Art of Faintear from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Triggerheart Faintear - Control Art 04.jpg|Control Art of Faintear from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Triggerheart Faintear - Control Art 05.jpg|Control Art of Faintear from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced Announcement.jpg|Faintear depicted along with Crueltear and Exelica in an announcement for Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Imitate and Faintear.png|Faintear Imitate and Faintear during the Countdown to Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced's release. Illustration by KOHA. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced.jpg|The whole female cast of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced Anime Intro - Faintear.jpg|The many faces of Faintear for the anime opening sequence of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Group 32.png|Faintear, C'r_na, Exelica and Crueltear at the end of the anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced - Title Screen.png|Title Screen of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH44 Faintear.jpg|Select Your Triggerheart Crueltear Story Mode 02 - TH44 Faintear.jpg|Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode - "Number 44, Faintear" Suppression Bomb - Faintear.jpg|Gameplay on Stage 2, Faintear firing one of her Supression Bombs. Faintear Story Mode Prologue.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - "...tear...Fain...tear...Faintear, do you hear me?" Faintear Story Mode 01 - Foe or Friend.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Faintear receiving an emergency message from Plata. Faintear Story Mode 02 - C'rna dyne and Faintear.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - C'rna_dyne under attack. Faintear Story Mode 03 - Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Encounter with Faintear Imitate Faintear Story Mode 04 - C'r na's Data.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Reading C'r_na's data Faintear Story Mode 05 - Objectives Found.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: Data confirmed. Faintear Story Mode 08 - Exelica and Faintear.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: Faintear meets Exelica at the beginning of Stage 3 Faintear Story Mode 09 - The Triggerhearts are Reunited.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - The Triggerhearts are reunited. Faintear Story Mode 10 - Faintear's Last Stand.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: Heading to the Final Battle. Faintear Story Mode - Normal Ending.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: The TH44 becomes Skiltall's third adopted daughter. Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 01.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: True Ending Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 02.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: True Ending Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 03.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode: True Ending TH Enhanced - Gamers Phone Card.jpg|Faintear and Exelica on the Gamers-exclusive phone card. Imagine (Magical Pack) Phone Card.jpg|Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear on the Imagine (Magical Pack) Exclusive phone card. Re-1 04.jpg|Faintear's first appearance on RE:Anchor Img024.jpg|RE:Anchor 1.75 - Faintear wearing an "Alternate" color of her casual clothes used on her True Ending in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Category:Galleries Category:Official Artwork Galleries Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category) Category:Triggerheart Faintear